1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of thin plates from a ceramic material with low binding strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
If very thin ceramic plates less than 2.5 millimeters thick are to be manufactured practically without a binder, significant problems will result during the manufacturing process, since such moldings cannot be removed from the mold mechanically, or by any other method, without damage.
In the manufacture of tiles, the tile moldings are fed to a kiln via a conveyor belt, whereby their edge strength is improved. Due to the comparatively great thickness of the tile moldings and their having a clay binder included in their composition, a handling strength is achieved which makes it possible to remove the moldings from the molding press. Usually no problems are experienced in the handling of the tile moldings. For the manufacture of plates such as catalyst plates, which plates are substantially thinner than tiles and whose ceramic material contains practically no binder phase, when they are removed from the mold, problems arise in their handling. The methods used for the manufacture of tiles are not appropriate for these thin plates.